Sixth Installment of New Love (The Vampire Diaires)
by CJWriter10
Summary: Things take a dark turn for Stefan and his boyfriend.


New Love Chapter 6

By CJWriter10

When Chris walked into his bedroom I was already inside his room by the window waiting for him.

I gazed into his eyes. "Please, Chris, let's talk."

"I'm sorry, but no," replied Chris.

I continued to gaze at him. "Just hear me out."

Chris cleared his throat before responding. "Just go Stefan."

I gazed at him even sadder this time. "Why won't you hear me out?"

It took Chris a minute to respond. I guess he was just that disgusted with me. Oh well! Even if I fucked up that still didn't change the fact that I was in love with him. "You manipulated me."

He tried to run to the door but I zoomed next to him and put my hand on the door, and thanks to fact that I was a stronger vampire the door wouldn't budge. Chris then proceeded to turn around cowering with his back pressed up against the door as I was standing in front of him.

I really could not help but wonder if there was a part of Chris that was afraid of me. "You're not afraid of me are you?"

He shook his head. "Of course not."

"I don't know what I did that was so unforgivable."

Chris shot me a dirty look. "That's the problem."

"Please, I'll do anything. I'll make it up to you," I begged.

Chris continued to gaze at me all disapprovingly. "It's just not right Stefan. I get that you were just trying to help me, but you had no right to go blabbing my problems to Damon. Not to mention the fact that you lied about why you wanted to spend time with me."

I couldn't help but look at him all sad with my eyes. "I'm sorry Chris. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's too late!" screamed Chris.

"Just tell me what I can do to make it up to you," I inquired.

Tears began to trickle down Chris' face. "You just have no idea what it's like to be me. You don't know what it's like to eat lunch in the hallway next to the library because you're too embarrassed to eat by yourself in the cafeteria, or never be able to go to a high school event. But do you want to know what the worst feeling of all is? How about the fact that every fucking day I go to school I can't help but hate my life because I feel invisible! No matter how nice or outgoing I am the sad truth is no one gives a flying fuck."

I shot him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

Chris couldn't even make eye contact with me at this point. "You have no idea how much it hurts Stefan."

"I can help you."

Tears continued to trickle down his face. "It's too late for that."

"It doesn't have to be this way Chris."

"The sad truth is I have no one!" cried Chris.

"Come on let's work through this. I'm sure that it wouldn't be impossible."

A frown line almost started forming on Chris' face. "Just go Stefan."

"Chris, please," I pleaded.

Chris glared at me even more. "The truth is you never loved me. I was just some project for you to work on."

I couldn't help but look a little saddened when he said that. "That's not true and you know it."

"Yeah it is," blurted Chris.

I shot Chris a depressed look. "So that's it? You're just going to give up on us the second we hit a rough patch? Come on, so I lied to you? Yeah, I get that I did the wrong thing but that doesn't change how I feel about you. And I also understand that you have insecurity issues but you need to get over them already."

And now Chris was furious. "Just leave!"

An hour later I was in my bedroom lying on my bed as tears trickled down my face like no tomorrow. It really was sad that things were over with Chris.

A minute later Damon walked in. "I couldn't help but hear your crying. What's wrong? You and Chris arguing over who should take what position?"

I shot my brother a dirty look. "This isn't funny Damon. Chris broke up with me."

Even Damon couldn't help but be a little taken aback by that news. "I'm so sorry Stefan."

I wiped away a tear from my eye. "Whatever."

Damon continued to glance at me. "Wait are you actually crying?"

"No. I'm not."

"You actually really like Chris, don't you?" asked Damon.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah I do."

"Why exactly is he mad at you?" inquired Damon.

"He knows that I told you about his problems and that I lied with him about why I wanted to hang out with him while you were killing his foster parents."

"But you do like Chris, right?" asked Damon.

"Yeah, I do. I'm practically in love with him."

"The last time I saw you this heartbroken was when we were fighting over Katherine," remarked Damon.

"I just love Chris."

A minute late Damon left and I broke out into a fit of violent sobs. I couldn't stop crying for the rest of the night…

The next day at school I attempted to walk up Chris by his locker. It might have been foolish, but a part of me was still determined to make things work with him. "Look, Chris, can we please talk?"

He just shut the locker door and walked away without a word. It must have been pretty fucking difficult for Chris to ignore my hotness. I was wearing my usual black leather jacket with a gray tee-shirt and blue jean pants accompanied by my white sneakers. I think it was my dark spiked up pulled back dark blond hair that really put the final emphasis on my hotness though. Oh well! Chris really must have been mad if he didn't even blink at my presence.

For the rest of the week Chris ignored me. As I walked by the hallway on my way to lunch I'd always seem him eating by himself in front of the library hallway. I guess what he had told me was true. It really was too humiliating for him to eat alone in the cafeteria.

After another week and a half of his passive aggressive bullshit I realized that enough was enough and I drove over to Chris' house one day after school and I began walking up his driveway after I parked my car. I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong and zoomed over to the backyard where the swimming pool was…

I gasped in horror as I saw what was unfolding before my eyes. Chris was lying in the water without his daylight ring slowly burning as his body began to burst into flames.


End file.
